Three Years
by still.looking
Summary: Three years ago, Dia was the one after her. Today, Platinum wasn't so sure who was chasing after who anymore. Commonershipping, several others implied.


**Three Years**

Platinum wouldn't go so far as to say that Diamond was _pining_ after her three years ago.  
>But she felt like she had a pretty good idea of what pining after someone really felt like.<p>

* * *

><p>Three years had passed since Platinum Berlitz received her Pokedex; three long years of assisting research, which involved going overseas to the other regions. Upon doing so, she learned that there were Pokedex Holders from the other regions. She had begun to think of them as her seniors, but had never met them—which, of course, made her want to.<p>

"Why not organize a little get-together for yourselves?" Professor Rowan had said offhandedly.

Much to his surprise, Platinum thought it was a brilliant idea and set off to organize one at once. And, as a member of the Berlitz family, of course it had to be formal.

-xxxxx-

Pearl had arrived without Diamond.

Three years away from the region also meant minimal contact with Diamond and Pearl. Platinum didn't think it at all necessary to hide this fact; she welcomed Pearl with a hug and a smile, but couldn't contain the question: Where was Diamond? Pearl smiled teasingly and told her he was coming.

Platinum didn't understand why she was so uneasy. Pearl's arrival should have satisfied at least half of her yearning to see them. … Was it because she was so used to seeing them together that Pearl wasn't nearly enough?

_No_, a little voice in the back of her mind said, _it's definitely Diamond alone._

_Why, though?_ Platina argued. Diamond always looked uncaring and sleepy, even in the direst of circumstances. And he was nearly always eating. And he had to undergo special training with Riley before going to protect his respective lake guardian…

Platina stopped. Why was she putting down one of her best friends for something so mundane? Hoping to shrug it off, she stepped up to the dance floor to socialize with the Johto Dex Holders.

She was being introduced to Red, the pseudo-leader of the Dex Holders, when she saw him. Diamond was standing by the door, looking around awkwardly. Platinum excused herself and hurried to greet him.

She breathed his name, almost dreamily, as she approached. He turned to face her and gave her a small smile, saying her name in return.

One thought was haunting Platinum. _He's changed._

Sure, Diamond still had that peaceful look on his face, but it was different from three years ago—back then, anyone looking at him, especially when he was beside Pearl, would have waved him off as stoic, maybe even stupid.

He seemed much more independent now. It was evident in the fact that he did not look bothered that he came after Pearl, who he usually tagged around with. And, while talking to him, Platinum sensed an aura of nobility and wisdom that had so often been mistaken as stupidity.

Platina was not stupid. She knew about Diamond's attraction to her—it had been evident in many instances throughout their past journey. But now, she wondered, was that still present?

They stood for a while in silence, until Diamond said he wanted to go meet the other Holders. Platinum was hauled off for some difficulties in the kitchen, and when she was back, she was surprised with the sight of the male Dex Holders gathered at the table nearest the dance floor, most of them cheering, while Diamond was dancing slowly with Blue.

Pearl told her gleefully that Diamond had taken it upon himself to teach the girls how to dance since none of them knew how, with hilarious results—mainly because the girls were all over Diamond and the latter looked so awkward that the other boys retreated to heckle from afar.

Platinum, who knew perfectly well how to dance, sat with the other boys, who introduced themselves one by one and thanked her for organizing the event. She smiled in return and joined them in watching Diamond.

The other girls were obviously smitten with him (something, she noted, that thoroughly annoyed a couple of the boys—Ruby's ears were red from all of Emerald and Gold's teasing, and Green and Silver were huffier than usual); after all, he was so awkwardly cute and yet he didn't realize it, that only made him cuter.

Platinum wouldn't go so far as to say that Diamond was _pining_ after her three years ago. But she felt like she had a pretty good idea of what pining after someone really felt like.

Diamond had moved on to teaching Yellow, much to Red's chagrin. Platinum averted her eyes; looking only tightened the knot in her chest.

Three years ago, she had good-naturedly ignored his feelings for her—he never brought it out to the open, so she had nothing to turn down.

But looking back at him now, looking stunning in his tuxedo, guiding Yellow gracefully, Platinum had to remember… three years is plenty of time to forget.

-xxxxx-

When Diamond had finished with everyone, Gold took the initiative and offered Crystal to dance; the other boys followed suit. They looked impressed at how much Diamond had made them improve albeit spending only five minutes with each. Granted, the girls were still out of timing, but at least they weren't stepping all over the boys' feet.

Platinum was sitting alone, watching Pearl fumble over himself as Silver stared him down—apparently, Pearl had mistaken him for a girl. She didn't notice Diamond come and accuse her teasingly of being the only one he hadn't taught.

"I know how already."

"Well then, please do me the honor of dancing with me, Lady," he said, trying to sound haughty and snickering a little, looking more adorable than ever. He bowed as an afterthought, at least two seconds late.

She looked at his childishly hopeful face wistfully, trying to discern a hidden motive, if any, under his skin. Then she decided she was being stupid, and took his hand.

"You've changed, Milady." His voice was smooth as velvet, and a shiver ran through Platinum's body as she felt his breath on her ear.

"So have you."

"I've forgotten what your hands felt like—" Platinum wondered dully how he knew what they felt like three years ago, and her train of thought made her blush delicately "—it's been such a long time…"

Platinum said nothing, keeping her head down. He was practically voicing her thoughts.

"However, I can always just learn again." Platinum looked up at him, and he was smiling fondly at her.

She had never felt more relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I absolutely _adore_ Dia, and with a little maturity, he'll capture Platinum's heart :D This ball is pretty much the same one I set _Spinning_ in, but the only difference is that this one is, well, three years later.

Oh by the way, did you get sick of the title drops? I'm sure I did, and I'm the freaking _author_.


End file.
